


Lets Play a Game

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: Fic prompted by: Sit across from each other at a table, mouths full of water, and the first one to laugh loses. 
Fitzsimmons decide to play a game on a quiet night in the lab. . . until Director Mace tells them off. Short fluffy, funny fic.





	

Fitz stared down at Jemma from across the table, eyes narrowed. She stared back, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was _not_ going to lose to her again. He sat back, arms crossed over his chest and arched his own brow, daring her to open her mouth. They'd been going at this an hour now, Jemma having brought up the entertaining game since things were quiet in the lab in the late evening. 

She blinked, the pupils in her beautiful brown eyes growing bigger and then slightly smaller, cheeks puffed out like chipmunks and her nostrils flaring as she breathed in then out. He assumed he was doing the same, and fought not to laugh as Jemma began wiggling her eyebrows absurdly. The last time she began wiggling her eyebrows like that, he lost the game. At least he'd won the first round. 

"Fitzsimmons? What are you _doing?"_

The tap of shoes drew closer to the table and Fitz jerked up with wide eyes to see Director Mace looking at them in confusion. 

And then suddenly he was being sprayed with water, definitely from Jemma, which startled him even more so, which caused him to spit water all over the man standing before him. The very important, and now very wet, man standing before him.

" _Sir_!" Both he and Simmons blurted, rushing to stand up. 

"I'm so sorry, I-" he began.

"The lab was quiet and-"

"Simmons thought up this game-"

"You startled us-"

"We didn't mean to-"

"Spit water all over-"

The Director held up his hand, looking in disgust down at his sharp suit, then in condescending disappointment at him and Jemma. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D, we don't play games. Especially not here in the lab. If you're going to play games, do it in the privacy of your bunks."

"We're sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Jemma apologized. Fitz nodded in agreement, glancing at her and fighting down a grin. It was rather hilarious that they just so happened to spit water all over the Director. Nobody liked him anyway. 

"See to it that it doesn't. And go home for the night, I'll call you if I need you, agents." Mace nodded and turned on his heel, striding quickly out. The second he was gone Jemma turned to him and began giggling so hard she had to sit down again. He couldn't help but laugh with her. 

"Did you see his expression, Fitz? Oh it was priceless." She snorted, her cheeks flaring pink with mirth. 

"'This is S.H.I.E.L.D, we don't play games.'" He imitated their Director then doubled over in laughter. He hadn't had a good laugh like that in a long time, and he had a good kind of knot in his stomach from doing so. 

They both sighed a few minutes later, Jemma still flushed from laughter, and began cleaning up their watery mess. "I guess we'd better head home, yeah?" He asked, grabbing a roll of paper towels and handing a few to her. 

"Probably should, yes." She glanced up at him with a smile and he could a see genuine happiness that he hadn't seen in her in a long time. It was tough on them, not being able to share everything they could with each other due to rank differences and lie detectors; but then there were moments like this that renewed his faith in their relationship. Getting to see her light up with joy, that was his joy.

"Fitz? Help me clean up?" He was pulled out of his thoughts with her prodding words and nodded. 

"Of course, of course, yeah," he replied, somewhat flustered. He bent down and pulled a sheet from the roll, mopping up the water. 

It only took them a minute to clean up, and once they were done, Fitz took Jemma's hand as they walked out of the lab, clicking off the lights. Boy were they going to have a story to tell May, Coulson, Mack, and Daisy.


End file.
